frozenfandomcom_pl-20200215-history
Blog użytkownika:Regulum/Kraina Lodu 3 - Rozdział 14
Witam, witam i o wasze zdrówko sie grzecznie pytam! Tak jak i obiecywałam dodaje dzis rozdział z potrójnym slubem. Jaki, iż nie chciało mi się pytać całej przysięgi słowa księdza są zastąpione. Mam nadzieje, że mimo to się wam spodoba. A tak na marginesie. Oto strona Iris na Fanowskiej Krainie Lodu wiki : '' http://pl.fanowska-kraina-lodu.wikia.com/wiki/Iris ''Macie tam nawet Iris w sukni ślubnej. Rozdział dedykuje Zocha212, bo...bo tak. A! Już wiem dlaczego dedykuje Zocha212! Rozdział dedykuje Zocha212, bo ona chyba najbardziej cieszyła się na potrójny ślub. *************************************************************************************************** Rozdział 14 Stałam wpatrzona jak zaczarowana w lusro. Czy to na pewno ja? Włosy miałam rozpuszczone więc moje platynowe loki opadały na ramiona. Kristoff takie lubił. Do tego miałam śliczny welon z puszystymi płatkami śniegu. Moje pantofelki były diamentowe. A suknia. Suknia mimo, iż była prosta była istnym arcydziełem. Biała, prosta z dekltem w kształcie litery V. Rękawy miała czerwona barwę, by pokazać moje przywiązanie do Kristoffa. Czerwień to ogień. Do tego błękitny tren z płatkami śniegu. Prosta ale bardzo piekna. Bynajmniej mi i Kristoffowi się bardzo podobała. Wtedy do pokoju weszła a raczej wpadła Anna. Miała na sobie zieloną sukienkę z rękawami do łokci na których były falbanki. Goset też był zielony Sukienka tak jak i moja miała dekolt w kształcie litery V a jej tren był prosty i ciemnozielony. Wiem, to szaleństwo ubierać się na swój ślub na zielono ale uznalismy że Anna musi być na zielono. Kto inny lepiej pasuje do roli wosenki od niej? - Co tam Wioseneczko moja kochana? - spytałam uśmiechając sie do niej radośnie. - Nic moja kochana Królowo śniegu, nic. - wyszeptała patrząc w lustro. Włosy tak jak i zwykle mimo ślubu miała związane w dwa warkocze. Welon był zwykły i prosty a oprócz tego miała wianek z zielonych róż. Wtedy do pomieszczenia wpadła Iris. Biała suknia z gorsetem we wszystkich barwach tęczy. - ślicznie wyglądasz Tęczusiu moja ukochana. - powiedziała radośnie Anna na co wszystkie trzy zaczęłyśmy się śmiać. Welon Iris wyglądał jak welon Anny tyleże Iris miała tęczowy welon z błękitnymi różami. To już dziś. Dwudziesty marca. Dokładnie pięć minut przed dwunastą wszystkie trzy na raz powiemy ,, tak " a dokałdnie o dwunastej pocałujemy naszych ukochanych. Dokłądnie o dwunastej skończy się zima a zacznie wiosna. Iris zostanie poprowadzona do ołtarza przez swojego starego nauczyciela, Anna przez Stenię a ja przez Stefanię. Wszyscy uważali to za zwariowany pomysł. Potrójny ślub. - Już czas. - powiedziała spokojnym i o dziwo nawet radosnym głosem Stefania i wszystkie ruszyłyśmy do kościoła. Mój bukiet był z białych, Iris z błękitnych a Anny z zielonych róż. Chłopcy wyglądali podobnie. meli na sobie piękne białe fraki. - Zebraliśmy się tu... ( bla, bla, bla ). Jeżeli jest tu kroś kto chce przeszkodzić w zawarciu tych małżeństw niech odezwie się bądź zamilknie na wieki. - powiedział ksiądz na co my wszyscy wstrzymalismy oddech. Nikt się nie odezwał. I dobrze. byłam gotowa zamrozic każdego kto by chciał przeszkodzić w naszych szczęsliwych małżeństwach. - Czy ty Kristoffie chcesz pojąć za żonę obecną tu królowę Elsę? - Tak chcę. - Czy ty Hansie chcesz pojąć za żonę obecną tu księżniczkę Iris? - Tak chce. - Czy ty Michaelu chcesz pojąć za żone obecną tu księzniczkę Annę? - Tak chcę. - Czy ty Elso, Anno i iris chcecie pojąć za mężów obecnych tu tych trzech meżyczyzn? - Tak. - Tak. - Tak. - Możecie pocałować panny młode. - powiedział ksiądz a chłopaki jakby tylko na to czekali. Gdy wybiła dwunasta cała nasza trójka trwała złączona w pocałunku. *************************************************************************************************** Na weselu I jak ja dałąm się w to wrobić? A no tak. Pokochałam tego przepięknego samotnika. I teraz musiałam odtańczyć pierwszy taniec. Tańczyłam dobrze a mmo to się bałam. Przed wszystkimi. Kristoff też się denerwował. Był w tej chwili taki słodki. Jutro odbędzie się jego koronacja. Nie mogę się już doczekać. Kristoff na początku tańca okropnie się denerwował ale później rozluźnił się i zaczał czerpać z tańca przyjemność. Mogłabym zostać w jego ciepłych i silnych ramionach juz na zawsze. Przepraszam. pomysłka. Ja już na pewno zostanę w jego ramionach na zawsze. Tańczyliśmy długo. Dosłownie do utraty tchu. Gdy wreszcie usiedliśmy zmęczeni oczy całej naszej szóstki skrzyły się radośnie. Nagle oczy Hansa zrobiły sie wielkie jak spodki od herbaty. - Bartolini? Co ty tu robisz? - spytał Hans patrząc na swojego brata. Bartolini. Z tego co pamiętam ten był jedenasty. - Może mi nie uwierzysz na słowo ale wszyscy nasi bracia nie żyją. Jedynie my żyjemy. Ja jako, iż jestem starszy to powinienem być królem ja jesdnak wolę być z królową Melokiany - Jagodą. - Czyli... - Tak Hansie. Jesteś teraz jedyną osobą, która może władać Nasturią. - powiedział Bartolini a zdziwiony Hans, który gdy tylko zobaczył Bartoliniego wstał usiadł zdumiony na krześle obok swojej świeżo upieczonej małżonki. Uśmiechnęłam się do niego radośnie. Nagle wszystkie szyby popękały. - Mam nadzieję, że za mną tęskniłeś mój kochany Michaelu. thumb|left|Anna na ślubiethumb|Elsa na ślubie Kategoria:Wpisy na blogach Kategoria:Opowiadania